


Otro futuro...

by Nakuru



Category: Genshiken
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treinta frases sobre Madarame y Hato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otro futuro...

#01. Uno.  
Era tan cliché que Hato quería negarse a considerar que podía existir ese único hombre adecuado que fuese una excepción aunque él no fuese gay y que Kaminaga lo dijese en voz alta lo hacía querer rechazar incluso más la posibilidad; pero Madarame seguía apareciendo en el momento adecuado y actuando normalmente sin importar cuántas veces él dijese algo que no debería frente a otras personas, por lo que cada vez le era más difícil no pensar —por sí mismo, sin que 801-chan se lo dijese— que tal vez, solo tal vez...

#02. Tremor.  
En el momento en que Madarame le dio la noticia de que había conseguido un nuevo trabajo lejos de la universidad y comenzaba el otro mes, Hato no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran al tiempo que comenzó a temblar; aun cuando Madarame todavía no estaba despidiéndose, el día del adiós se estaba acercando.

#03. Contraste.  
Madarame nunca lograba entender cómo alguien como Hato podía detener a Kuchiki con una llave de Judo con toda naturalidad y un segundo después verse completamente femenino y sinceramente preocupado mientras se cercioraba de no haberlo lastimado mucho.

#04. Sí.  
Cuando se había ofrecido a cocinar en agradecimiento por las muchas veces que Madarame había hecho lo mismo para él, Hato no había esperado que Madarame aceptara como si lo considerase algo usual e incluso le diera consejos mientras él intentaba preparar uno de los platos que tanto había estado practicando.

#05. Velada.  
Hato se había quedado a cenar tantas veces en su apartamento que Madarame no pensó que salir a comer con él sería diferente, aun si Hato no iba vestido como chico; aun así, al llegar al pequeño puesto de yakisoba y recibir miradas varias de los clientes que estaba solos o con sus compañeros de trabajo, además del guiño que les dio el dueño del lugar, quien además lo felicitó en voz baja por su "cita", se dio cuenta que se había equivocado y terminó pasando la velada demasiado nervioso como para disfrutar su comida o hablar con la normalidad usual.

#06. Casi.  
Cada vez que Hato se cambiaba en el apartamento de Madarame, casi se sentía tentado a dejar algo para tener la excusa de volver en la noche, cuando Madarame estuviese en casa; casi, porque sabía que en realidad no necesitaba ninguna justificación y Madarame siempre lo invitaba a quedarse un rato si lo veía allí, sin preguntarle antes la razón de su presencia tan tarde.

#07. Prueba.  
La cuarta vez que Madarame se quedó dormido después de comer y tomar un par de cervezas, Hato cedió a la tentación y le quitó las gafas antes de cubrirlo con una cobija y salir, pero se negó a probar darle un beso, aun cuando su fujoshi interna parecía querer materializarse y obligarlo a hacerlo.

#08. Fe.  
Madarame sabía que Hato no actuaba de mala fe, por eso no podía molestarse sin importar cuántas veces Hato balbuceara algo que lo avergonzara; además, había notado que Hato mismo solo hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso y se sentía peor después por lo dicho.

#09. Agua.  
Encargarse de lavar los platos después de comer ya era una costumbre para Hato; que Madarame lo ayudase recibiendo los platos ya limpios y secándolos era una novedad tal que Hato sentía que se lo estaba imaginando.

#10. Tacto.  
El tacto de Sue era tan poco que Madarame estaba completamente consciente de que ella estaba jugando a casamentera con él y Hato; por eso mismo le sorprendió escuchar a Hato preguntarle si sabía por qué Sue los había llevado a ambos al salón usado por el Genshiken, salido corriendo, cerrado la puerta e impedido —según los gritos de Kuchiki en el corredor— que alguien más entrara.

#11. Volante.  
El último festival había sido tan memorable que Madarame conservó la edición del Mebaetame de este, junto a un volante que promocionaba las actividades del Genshiken que servía como marcador para señalar el comienzo del doujinshi en el que Hato había colaborado dibujando.

#12. Recobrar.  
Hato estaba consciente de que decía algo que no debía sobre Madarame _en su presencia_ con demasiada frecuencia, por lo que a veces no entendía cómo era que Madarame lograba recuperarse tan rápido, perdonarlo y seguir tratándolo como si nada hubiese pasado.

#13. Columpio.  
Tal vez no era realmente necesario sentarse en un columpio cerca de su apartamento y tomar una cerveza mientras esperaba a que Hato terminase de cambiarse, pero Madarame presentía que Hato mismo se sentía más cómodo cuando podía tomarse su tiempo sin ser visto.

#14. Instinto.  
Aunque Hato negase ser gay e insistiese que su relación con Madarame no era "así", Keiko estaba segura de que Hato ya estaba perdidamente enamorado y disfrutaba de la relación platónica, pero ella también sospechaba que eso no seguiría siendo así, porque los celos de Hato eran tan obvios cada vez que alguien hablaba con Madarame o parecía saber algo de Madarame que Hato no, que ni el mismo Hato podría seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo por mucho tiempo.

#15. Suspiro.  
Que Madarame luciese tranquilo, rechazase su disculpa y le agradeciese por intentar ayudar, hizo que Hato suspirara con alivio y sonriese por un momento, antes de paralizarse —de nuevo— al notar que gran parte de su reacción se debía a que Madarame no lo odiaba por todo lo sucedido.

#16. Guantes.  
Darse cuenta de cosas como que, ese día, Hato no llevaba guantes ni una bufanda a pesar de que ya había comenzado el invierno, era suficiente para que Madarame aceptase consigo mismo que se estaba fijando cada vez más en Hato, pero todavía no tenía ninguna intención de hacer algo al respecto.

#17. Zona.  
Lo primero que Madarame hizo antes de tomar un nuevo apartamento cerca de su nuevo lugar de trabajo, fue asegurarse de que quedase en una zona fácil de llegar en tren desde la universidad; lo segundo fue llamar a Hato para disculparse por no poder seguir dándole un lugar cercano a la universidad para cambiarse, decirle la fecha en que se mudaría, darle su nueva dirección e invitarlo a visitarlo cuando quisiese.

#18. Rubor.  
Comenzar a notar lo mucho que se ruborizaba cerca de Madarame fue la primera señal para Hato, pero se negó a considerar seriamente que sentía algo por él hasta que sonrió con alivio después de que Madarame lo llamó y le dejó claro que no se despedirían para siempre una vez se mudara.

#19. Mente.  
La realidad era tan diferente a la fantasía que cada vez le era más difícil usar sus visitas al apartamento de Madarame como escenarios con los que jugar en su mente, en especial cuando Madarame estaba rompiendo sus expectativas al tomar la iniciativa al invitarlo a comer y a quedarse en una noche de lluvia y al ofrecerse a acompañarlo en parte del camino diciendo que tenía que comprar algo... y Hato todavía no se sentía listo para aceptar por completo que Madarame no era el prototipo de uke total que había imaginado y que él no era tan heterosexual y comenzaba a hacerse más y más ilusiones.

#20. Papel.  
Hato interpretaba tan bien el papel de una chica que era fácil olvidar que era un hombre; el problema para Madarame era que estaba muy consciente de que Hato era un hombre y aun así no podía evitar sonrojarse algunas veces y sentirse nervioso y pensar en el fondo de su mente lo bien que se veía —sin necesariamente admirar sus habilidades como crossdresser.

#21. Sonrisa.  
Madarame se olvidó de la excusa que había estado a punto de dar y se quedó tan callado como los compañeros de trabajo con los que se había encontrado antes de tomar el tren para ir a Akihabara, gracias a la forma en que Hato —usando un vestido azul claro, tacones y una peluca castaña corta que enmarcaba su rostro y lo hacía verse tan femenino que era imposible, en su opinión, saber que no se trataba de una chica— sonrió, lo tomó de un brazo y dijo "Madarame-senpai, siento haberte hecho esperar ♡".

#22. Igual.  
Entre más tiempo pasaba con Hato, más le daba igual a Madarame si Hato estaba vestido como chica o como chico; al fin de cuentas, Hato solía actuar de la misma forma con él aun si cambiaba su voz y manera de hablar dependiendo de la ropa que tenía puesta.

#23. Viento.  
Estar caminando junto a Madarame de noche por un parque bien iluminado, lleno de cerezos en flor y con una brisa suave que apenas se llevaba unos pétalos, hacía sentir a Hato como si estuvieran en el escenario perfecto para una confesión y sin pensarlo, Hato dijo las tres palabras que podían cambiar todo, causando que Madarame trastabillase de la sorpresa.

#24. Segundos.  
Por unos segundos, en los que el silencio entre ambos se hizo pesado y Madarame lo observó fijamente con el rostro completamente rojo, todavía sin enderezarse del todo después de haber estado a punto de caerse, Hato estuvo a punto de bromear que no había podido resistir la tentación de decir algo así en un momento que parecía sacado de un manga, pero cuando Madarame al fin respondió, Hato se alegró de no haberse retractado.

#25. Competencia.  
Aunque había notado desde antes que Hato parecía considerar a Kousaka su competencia, era tan evidente que esa rivalidad unilateral había aumentado por razones que él desconocía después del último festival que Madarame decidió elogiarlo por su crossdressing; que Hato murmurara en respuesta "pero todavía no le he ganado a ninguno de los dos" en lugar de animarse, sólo lo confundió más.

#26. Energía.  
Enterarse, gracias a Ohno y a Ogiue, lo que Kousaka había dicho mientras Madarame y Kasukabe hablaban a solas durante el festival debería darle energía para dibujar Kousaka/Madarame por horas; en vez de eso, Hato se encontró con su cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio, sin ganas de siquiera fantasear en su mente y suspirando de cuando en cuando.

#27. Taza.  
Notar que tenía una taza exclusiva para Hato fue lo que hizo que Madarame aceptara consigo mismo que ya le había dado la bienvenida a Hato en su vida y eso no iba a cambiar en ningún futuro cercano o lejano.

#28. Cicatriz.  
La marca que Kasukabe había dejado en él era tan grande que Madarame sabía que no desaparecería y lo influenciaría por siempre y comenzaba a agradecer eso, porque estaba seguro que nunca habría considerado nada con Hato si Kasukabe no hubiese hecho comentarios sobre que el género no importa y que él debería aprovechar las posibilidades que se presentaran y probarlas.

#29. Mensaje.  
"Good Job!" decía el mensaje que Sue le envió con Hato y a pesar de que Madarame sentía deseos de ocultarse por mucho tiempo de todos los miembros pasados y nuevos del Genshiken, el que Hato se disculpara una otra vez por no haber podido negar nada cuando Sue hizo un par de comentarios de MadaHato como si supiese todo, hizo que Madarame se olvidase de eso y se concentrara en tranquilizar a Hato y asegurarle que no importaba si ya se sabía en el Genshiken.

#30. Vicio.  
Hato no sentía ningún deseo de dejar de leer o dibujar BL en ningún futuro próximo y agradecía que a Madarame no le incomodase su vicio e incluso lo entendiese, aun si lo avergonzaba saberse una gran fuente de inspiración para él.


End file.
